


A Moment of Peace

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Flashfic Series, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Late at Night, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender contemplates the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Fanfic100 Prompt "Star"**

Lavender flopped down onto her dorm bed and closed her eyes hopefully. It was either very late or very early, and she was the only one awake in Gryffindor, and perhaps the entire school. She was used to nights of sleeplessness, but this latest bout of insomnia was the longest one in years -- it had been four days since she had last slept for more than ten minutes. Lavender opened her eyes and gazed blankly at the ceiling. Her room at home had lots of skylights, and she could always see the stars through them. Here there was nothing but stone. Lavender missed the stars.

( o )

 **Fanfic100 Prompt "Outsides"**

 

She needed to be outside. She needed to see the stars. Grabbing the blanket off her bed, Lavender slipped out of her dorm room and snuck down to the common room. The place was deserted, the fire nearly out, but Lavender didn't linger. There, behind the painting of a wizened astronomer, was the passageway she had discovered on another sleepless night. A short spiral staircase led up to a small balcony that looked over the Hogwarts grounds. Lavender adjusted her blanket around her shoulders and pushed open the heavy wooden door. It silently gave way, and she stepped out into the star-filled night, prepared to let it work its magic on her.

( o )

 **Fanfic100 Prompt "Spirit"**

A movement caught her eye, and Lavender saw that _her_ balcony was already occupied. Harry sat on the far railing, dangling one foot into the dark space. They locked eyes, each one understanding what the other sought. It didn't matter why the other wanted to be on the balcony, it just mattered that they could each find what they needed without hampering the other. Harry looked back out over the grounds, lost in his tumultuous thoughts. Lavender curled up in the corner behind the door, her blanket wrapped around her, and gazed up at the stars. In the silence of the night, both restless spirits found a moment of peace on the Gryffindor balcony.


End file.
